


My Sin

by LananiA3O



Series: Darksiders Drabbles [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Abomination Vault Spoilers, Darksiders 2 spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O
Summary: Standing at the well of souls, the cradle of life, Death has to face an uncomfortable truth.
Relationships: Death & Fury (Darksiders), Death & Strife (Darksiders), Death & War (Darksiders)
Series: Darksiders Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623529
Kudos: 23





	My Sin

_My Sin! What a ridiculous notion._

Beneath Death’s feet, the Well of Souls swirls--cool, soft, blue, deep. Complete, yet ever-hungry. He touches the shards and wants to shudder at the seething, hostile whispers that assault him.

_‘You did this!’ ‘Traitor!’ ‘Murderer!’ ‘Kinslayer!’ ‘Coward!’_

They are right. He is a coward.

Coward enough to slay his own kin, then lie to the Council.

Coward enough to slay War, then lie to him.

Coward enough to lie to Strife and Fury... about far too many things.

 _My sin..._ He takes off the mask and jumps.

_If only it were but one._

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I would love to ignore everything that happened in the Abomination Vault novel, I can't. Here's to hoping that Death will eventually get the guts to apologize to War.


End file.
